Derpy/Gallery/Season 2
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Ponies shocked because Cloudsdale is crumbling S2E01.png|Derpy Hooves in Discord's revelation towards Rainbow Dash. The Return of Harmony Part 2 Derpy in the crowd S2E02.png|Derpy Hooves behind Twilight Sparkle in The Return of Harmony Part 2. Background Derpy S02E02.png|Derpy in the background on the left. DerpyinbackgroundS2E2.png|Derpy is in the background behind Fluttershy, next to Lyra Heartstrings. Derpy behind Lyra Heartstrings S02E02.png|Here, Derpy is behind Lyra Heartstrings in the background. Ponies celebrating the defeat of Discord S2E02.png|Derpy's last appearance in this episode, she's behind Twilight Sparkle's tail. Lesson Zero S2E03 Ponies running2.png|Only pony that seems to be flying is Derpy S2E03 Applejack and Pinkie seeing ponies chasing.png|Derpy chasing the Mayor for the Smarty Pants doll. Derpy Hooves Derpy Heart Eyes S2E3.png|She even derps when she is in love with Smarty Pants. Derpy Hooves Stare Off S2E3.png|Epic Stare Off. Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Locked in battle with the Mayor. Luna Eclipsed Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png |Bobbin for apples with Golden Harvest. Derpy plug S2E4.png|Best costume. Golden Harvest and Derpy S02E04.png|''My bad.'' Derpy Plugpull S2E4.png|Wrong apple... Derpy and Crew S2E4.png|Derpy with her crew... Sisterhooves Social Derpy Wings S2E5.png|Derpy listening to Granny Smith. Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Derpy in the crowd. Derpy Crowd S2E5.png|Derpy watching from the crowd. May the Best Pet Win! Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png|She's in the chicken coop. Derpy Hooves chicken coop S2E07.png|Close Up of Derpy inside Fluttershy's Chicken Hut. The Mysterious Mare Do Well Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png|Derpy Hooves celebrating for Rainbow Dash. Sweet and Elite Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png|Derpy Hooves around left bottom corner. Derpy in Canterlot S2E9.png|Derpy Hooves close up. Prince blueblood and rarity.PNG|Cool, Derpy is in Canterlot Secret of My Excess Derpy in well S2E10.PNG|Derpy in a well, interrupting a "moment" between Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings. Hearth's Warming Eve Train S2E11.PNG|Derpy Hooves is in the train window. Derpy On Stage S2E11.png|Derpy waves to us (no need to play "Where's Derpy"). Derpy Hooves by name and nature S2E11.png|Ohai, Cherry Fizzy. Sad Derpy S2E11.PNG|Derpy is sad now... Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.PNG|Derping with a hat. The Last Roundup Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 1 S2E14.png|Derpy jumping on a cloud. DerpyJumpingS2E14.PNG|Bouncing on a dangerous-looking cloud is fun Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 2 S2E14.png|Rainbow lectures Derpy. Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png|"We don't want to cause anymore damage!" Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 4 S2E14.png|Ouch. Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 5 S2E14.png|''ZAP!!'' Oopises derpy.png|haha, burnt feathers, careful next time Derpy Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 6 S2E14.png|Derpy electrocuted. Derpy Hooves Flying S2E14.png|Somepony's about to cause massive damage Derpy backs up to the pole S2E14.png|Nice work, Rainbow Dash. Derpy Hooves Flying 2 S2E14.png|Nice going Derpy, now Rainbow is gonna try and fail to stop the falling object Derpy Hooves Column S2E14.png|Whoopsie! Derpy Hooves Flying 3 S2E14.png|What have I done? Derpy Hooves looking down 1 S2E14.png|You okay, Rainbow Dash? Derpy Hooves looking down 2 S2E14.png|Anything I can do to help? Derpy looking sad S02E14.png|I don't think there is anything Derpy Hooves Shocked S2E14.png|Don't even move! Derpy Hooves Upset 1 S2E14.png|"In the name of Princess Celestia..." Derpy Hooves Upset 2 S2E14.png|Just sit there! Oh no we're going to fall.PNG|Derpy can't even sit down. Derpy Hooves Sitting 3 S2E14.png|Always moments before catastrophe. Derpy Hooves Falling S2E14.png|Derpy falls into a pit. Derpy about to cheer for Rainbow Dash S2E14.png|She seems adorable looking on with those fabulous eyes of hers. Derpy cheering for Applejack S2E14.png|You seem happy Derpy Derpy Hooves Happy S2E14.png|Yea, Applejack! Derpy Hooves about to fall over again S2E14.png|Woo-hoo! Derpy falling over again S2E14.png|Derpy falling over again. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 DerpyS2E15#1appearence.png|Derpy's first appearance in the episode, she's on the right. Derpy in the song background 1 S2E15.png|hardcore Derpy flyingDerpyS2E15.png|Like Rainbow Dash you spend quite a bit of time in the air Derpy in the song background 2 S2E15.png|Who doesn't love a good Derpy scene? DerpysuperderpmodeS2E15.png|Super Derp Mode: Activated! Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png|Here, Derpy is in the top right corner. flyingDerpy2S2E15.png|Still in the air I see Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png|Derpy is flying inbetween Fluttershy and Cloud Kicker. Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png|You definitely prefer air than ground Derpy HappyDerpy2S2E15.png|You can't be missed Derpy Activating the machine S02E15.png|Derpy watching the light show. Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png|Ok, now you're on the ground Derpy Granny Smith addressing the crowd S2E15.png|Derpy's behind The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. HiddenDerpy2S2E15.png|Again, she's behind The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. flyingDerpy3S2E15.png|Now you're back in the air. I would always be in the air, if I could fly Derpyinthecorner2S2E15.png|Derpy's in the bottom right corner. Derpyinthecorner3S2E15.png|Still in the bottom right corner. Hearts and Hooves Day Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|Derpy is speaking with Time Turner on the bridge on the right. Derpy and Time Turner closeup S2E17.png|Close up of the previous image. Derpy next to a foal S2E17.png|Derpy on the top left corner near "Tornado Bolt". Derpy and foal closeup S2E17.png|Close up of the previous image. A Friend in Deed Derpy hiding in snowglobe S2E18.png|Derpy in a snow globe. Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy observes the cherry S2E19.png|No asparagus today... But look! A muffin on her saddlebag! Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png|Derpy in the crowd at Iron Will's seminar. Derpy in the Crowd S2E19 closeup.png|Close up of the previous image. Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Derpy is derping again, and she's the only one smiling in the crowd, too. Hurricane Fluttershy Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png|Derpy watching the flyers. Derpy and Fluttershy S02E22.png|Derpy likes to read. Fluttershy Staring At Paper S2E22.png FluttershyStartledS2E22.PNG Derpy S2E22.png|Did I miss somEthing? Derpy flying in the background S2E22.png|Keep practicing Derpy Twilight that you! S2E22.png|Most of the times it looks like you actually have a very socia life Derpy Derpy after Thunderlane leaves clear view S2E22.png|Clear view of Derpy after Thunderlane leaves. Derpy after RD shows off s2e22.png|Reaction from Rainbow Dash's "demonstration". excited pones S2E22.png|Wow! That made my eyes almost go straight for a second! Derpy after RD's speech s2e22.png|Derpy and the other ponies motivated. Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Animals helping Fluttershy S2E22.png|A rabbit wearing a Derpy mask. CloudKickerConcernedOverSwimmers.png|The Pegasi after the first attempt at the tornado. Derpy is the only one still flying. Derpy landing 2 wearing goggles wrong way s2e22.png|Derpy lands with a silly expression, and her goggles the wrong way. The pegasi celebrating S2E22.png|Derpy celebrating like a pro. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Derpy at the wedding S2E26.png|Derpy staring at Cadence and Chrysalis. She's awfully nonchalant for such a grim situation. Queen Chrysalis looks back at Shining Armor S2E26.png|Derpy on the left, between two stallions. Derpy in the crowd S2E26.png|Derpy (right) decided to uncross her eyes for the ceremony! Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png|Bottom right, staring into your soul. Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png|Derpy is on the far left, behind the light yellow pony in the dress S02E26 Cadance bouquet toss.png|On the left between the Blue and White stallions Category:Character gallery pages